deathdungeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Golemancy
Golemancy is a form of magic in which an artificial construct called a golem is brought to life. There are four main types of golems: Flesh, Stone, Clay, and Iron. However, golems can theoretically be made from the blessed forms of any material. Furthermore, wizards often make golems that correspond to the wizard's discipline (i.e. Pyromancers create fire golems). The official color of golemancy is brown, and practitioners will often wear brown robes. Origin Golemancy was one of the original magics of Yldeinstel, although it was underused and not well understood. Around 1400 BH, Archmage Verdaneus recruited a human child named Pygmalion from the Ruby Hills, as the child had a knack for runecraft. Through the magic of Yldeinstel, and his natural talent for art, Pygmalion perfected the magic of golemancy and made more useful golems than the elves had previously seen. However, he was not satisfied with his work, and wanted to create golems that could function semi-autonomously, without explicit instruction. After a civil war broke out in Yldeinstel, Pygmalion disappeared to Hyperborea. Nearly one hundred years later, Pygmalion discovered that the golems could be made passably sentient if they are powered by a human soul. He shared this news with the mages of Yldeinstel, changing the practice forever, but was not seen again. Pygmalion is considered the founder of the school of golemancy, although the practice predates him. List of Spells Initiate-Level and Below Imbue Life This is the beginner's spell of golemancy, and is the first spell that golemancers learn. It imbues a humanoid construct with artificial life. Change Parameters Initiate-level. This spell allows the golemancer to set parameters for the golem, such as personality, artificial intelligence, and purpose. Proficient-Level and Above Detect Purpose Proficient-level. This spell allows the user to detect the purpose, and other parameters, set for a golem. Transgolemize Expert-level. This spell allows the user to become a transgolem, a process which is normally reserved for critical situations. Create Arch-Golem Master-level. I don't know what an Arch-Golem is but it sounds really cool and I hope some day we get to see one. Notable Users *Socrates of Delveron, despite never being officially trained, managed to create a number of golems during his journey through Duck's dungeon. *Pygmalion, a wizard/artist operating in Hyperborea, created uniquely intelligent and powerful golems by imbuing them with pre-existing souls rather than creating artifical intelligence. Pygmalion.png|Pygmalion|link=Pygmalion Socrates.png|Socrates|link=Socrates of Delveron Methods The golemancer must first build the golem. This is usually done by hand, but can be facilitated using magical items. The golem's body must be built of the blessed form of the material, or it must be blessed upon completion. The golemancer must then name the golem by carving a name into the golem's body in the Runic language. The Imbue Life rune is then carved, calling the golem to life, although it will not do anything without further instruction. If the golem is made of a material that can't be carved, a staff must be used to imbue the golem with runes. Adding and changing parameters is often done with a staff to automatically imbue the golem with small enough runes to go unnoticed. This involves invoking the Runic language combined with a series of logic gates. This provides the foundation for the golem's drives, but without a mortal soul, the golem will follow only the inscribed instructions without deviation. Detect Purpose is cast with a staff and provides the user with a copy of the golem's "code" as inscribed. Proficient-level spells and above require a staff and use varying degrees of mana. Golemancy at WCC Pygmalion was presumed long-dead when Wizard Community College was founded. It is unknown who Verdaneus chose to run the school of golemancy in his place. Golemancy is one of the 24 recognized disciplines of WCC. Category:Magic